Amanda Waller
Amanda Waller was in charge of Project Cadmus. During her time as its head, she searched for ways to counter the Justice League in the event they went against the government's (or humanity's) best interests. In the process, she nearly became what she feared—a force for good gone over the edge. History Born in East St. Louis, Waller obtained a Ph.D in political science, went on to work in intelligence under three administrations, and later disappeared from public life after becoming involved with secret government work, and eventually with Cadmus. Project Cadmus At some point, she was appointed head of the top secret Project Cadmus, a group that was formed at the behest of the United States government to create a counterforce to the Justice League should they go rogue. Perhaps the most profound relationship she had was with Batman. She knew about his secret identity as Bruce Wayne, which she revealed when she called him "rich boy", but she chose to keep his secret. Later, Batman confronted her in her own highly-secured home, and while she maintained an unflinching face against him as she explained her own motivations, which eventually came to have an impact on him, Amanda was clearly shaken after talking to Batman. Overall, many of the interactions between Cadmus and the Justice League were via these two individuals. When The Question discovered Cadmus and was captured, Waller and Lex Luthor gave orders to Dr. Moon to run a full interrogation on The Question. When she believed, falsely, that the League had obliterated Cadmus headquarters, Waller decided to take action. She deployed dozens of Ultimen clones, led by Galatea to attack the Watchtower, intending to overload the reactor and destroy the League and their base. However, Batman convinced her to investigate Lex Luthor's role in the base's destruction, and Waller quickly found evidence of Luthor stealing a massive amount of Cadmus technology for his own use. She attempted to call off the attack, but Galatea refused to stand down. In response, Waller released the senior Leaguers, who had turned themselves in as an act of good faith. With the Leaguers in tow, she personally went to arrest Luthor, stopping his attempt to transfer his consciousness into a potentially invincible copy of Amazo. At that point, Brainiac revealed himself (in Luthor) to Waller and the Justice League, and she took part in the battle against the two of them. Unknown to the League during this battle, Waller had ordered a massive airstrike on standby to kill the combined villains, the Leaguers, and even herself should the heroes have failed to stop the menace. Since the League was able to defeat the Lex/Brainiac fusion, however, this was averted. In the end, Cadmus was disbanded, and Waller declared the personnel (herself included) lucky to avoid jail for their extreme measures. Her newfound reason was demonstrated when she refused to hear out General Wade Eiling when he tried to convince her that the Justice League could not be trusted. Government Liasion At some point afterward, Waller replaced King Faraday as the official liaison between the U.S. government and the Justice League. Together, they fought a reconstituted Royal Flush Gang, with Ace as the leader. Even though Waller told Batman the only way to stop Ace was to kill her, Batman refused and stayed with Ace as her time passed. Seeing that, Waller respected Batman so much that she started Project Batman Beyond. Encounter with the second Batman Over fifty years later, Terry McGinnis discovered that he was a partial genetic copy of Bruce Wayne, and knowing that the Cadmus Project was the only group to have technology advanced enough to alter DNA, he looked up Waller to find out about his own origins. Waller revealed to Terry that he was Bruce's biological son and that she has been keeping an eye on him his whole life. Waller gave Terry some advice: keep and maintain his friends and relationships, something his biological father never could. Background information In DC comics, Amanda Waller was the government handler of the Suicide Squad, and has always walked the line between good and evil in her actions, once serving a prison sentence over her attempt to take down an organized crime unit. Following Lex Luthor's election as President of the United States, she was appointed Secretary of Metahuman Affairs, but was fired by Pete Ross after Luthor was impeached. Most recently, during Countdown to Final Crisis, Waller, as the head of Checkmate, launched Operation: Salvation Run, a plan to exile various supervillains to another planet to prevent them from harming others. Although believed to an unhinhabited world, the planet was later revealed to be a part of the Apokoliptian Empire and a training ground for Parademons. Waller's colleagues forced her to resign following the villains' return. CCH Pounder reprises her role of Amanda Waller in the 2009 DC Universe Animated Original Movie, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, although this movie is not in continuity with the DCAU. Appearances * "Ultimatum" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Task Force X" * "Clash" * "Question Authority" * "Flashpoint" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "Epilogue " * "Flash and Substance" * "Patriot Act" External links * * Category:A to Z Waller, Amanda Waller, Amanda Waller, Amanda